The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as copier, printer, facsimile equipment, multifunctional apparatus thereof or the like, and to an image forming method.
Among image forming apparatus for forming an image onto a paper sheet based on image data is there one that is configured in such a manner as to accept settings on image forming conditions such as image forming range, scale factor, concentration and so forth for an image to be formed and to display a preview image that shows a consequence of an image forming corresponding to the settings on the image forming conditions before the image forming is performed onto a paper sheet (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-39980 bulletin).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional image forming apparatus, although it is possible to examine a consequence of an image itself that has been changed corresponds to a change of the image forming conditions, it is not possible to choose whether to display a preview image or not depending on the image forming conditions; so that it can occur that the preview image is displayed even when unnecessary and not displayed even when necessary. Nor is it possible even to examine an image forming size as compared to a paper sheet size. For instance, when an original image size is larger than a paper sheet size, or when even though an original image size is not larger than a paper sheet size it is enlarged due to a change of the settings on the image forming conditions that is made by a user, it can occur that the image extends beyond the paper sheet. Consequently, failing to obtain an image as intended, the user is left with no alternative but to do again a series of tasks for an image forming. This results in a waste of money and time.
The present invention is directed to providing an image forming apparatus and an image forming method capable of suppressing a waste of money and time.